chotto matte kudasai
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: [ Finished ] Michiru is thinking about the situation she's in. She's going to marry Jack but suddenly regrets that decision when she starts to fall for her best friend : Haruka..
1. Chapter 1

**Chotto matte kudasai ..**

_First of all chotto matte kudasai means ' wait a minute '. This very very very short story is about Michiru wondering about the situation she's in . By the way the next few chapters are going to be as short as this one , the next chapter will be in a few weeks so s0rry about that , but my own computer is infected by virusses i can't get rid off ..._

Haruka sat on the beach letting her tears fall shameless . She had lost Michiru . It was six months ago Michiru made it official but now the wedding was coming up Haruka felt bad . No bad wasn't the right word . Alone . Cold . Terrbile . Those words explained some of the feelings she felt . But she had to be strong . She knew she had to be there for Michiru . She would have to do her own crying later .

Michiru on the same time stood on the bridge gazing at Haruka with soft eyes . She knew the blonde was crying en though she would never admit it to anyone . Michiru hated to see Haruka this way . Haruka had always been there for her but now her wedding was coming close Haruka somehow stayed away from her when Michiru needed her friend so much . _' No Haruka is defenitly not a simple friend .' _Michiru thought . ' _She's my everything ...' _

Michiru first didn't like the idea of falling for her friend while she was dating Jack but she did . And now the only one Michiru wanted was Haruka's gentle touch and to see her smile . ' _Maybe she's mad at me , or maybe it's because she doesn't like Jack in some strange way .' _

' _I've always wanted the perfect relationship and the perfect fairytale wedding but now ...I just want Haruka . I dream of her and think of her all day . That must be wrong I'm going to marry Jack ..I can't fall in love with her , can i ? '_

_R&R and The characters aren't mine ! But the spelling errors are mine !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Again i don't own the charachters .

Chapter 2 : **The kiss !**

'' Haruka wait ! '' Michiru yelled as Haruka started to walk faster . She really didn't want to talk to Michiru , why couldn't they all just leave her alone . She knew she had lost . Jack had won all Haruka ever wanted . When Michiru finally catched up with the blonde she was slightly out of breath .'' Haruka , please .''

Haruka stopped walking and turned around to Michiru who looked as if she hadn't slept in a long long time .'' Michi , just ...don't .'' Haruka said and wanted to turn around again . This time Michiru stopped her by taking her wrist in her hands .

'' Don't what ? Why are you avoiding me Ruka ? Did i do something wrong ? ''

'' No you didn't .'' Haruka whispered trying to control her tears . ' _I did something wrong , i fell in love with you .'_

'' Then what's wrong ? ''

'' Nothing it's just ...'' Haruka stopped . She was going to make it final . Not only to herself but also to Michiru . '' I'm not going to be there for you anymore Michi ...''

'' What do you mean ? '' Michiru was confused but deep inside of her she knew exactly what her friend meant .

'' I mean the wedding , Michiru , I'm not going to be there ...'' Haruka said and pulled herself out of Michiru's grip .'' Goodbye ...Michi...''

'' Ruka ...please ...tell me why ..'' Michiru begged on the edge of tears . Haruak turned around to face her again and whiped Michiru's tears away with her thumps .

'' Because ...''

'' Because ?'' Michiru sobbed .'' I need you to be there Ruka , it's the most important day in my life . I need you to be there ! ''

'' Because of this .'' Haruka said and bent down to kiss Michiru . When Michiru didn't pull away Haruka kissed her fully on her lips . For Michiru it seemes eternity , she wished this moment would never end but she knew it would . Not long after that thought was spoken Haruka pulled away and stepped back .'' That's why Michi . I lovve you . I can't stand to see you with Jack knowing you'll never be mine .''

Michiru was speechless . Haruka loved her ?

The moment Haruka pulled away she looked straight into the eyes of Michiru . She stopped crying after the kiss but when she didn't say anything Haruka feared the worst. At least Michiru now knew what she felt about her . It would be a memory of a sweet kiss even if it didn't mean anything to Michiru .' _Jack is a real lucky guy .'_ Haruka thought not knowing Michiru was planning a way to tell Haruka she loved her too . But for her plan to work Haruka had to come to her wedding , she had to come !

'' Ruka , please come to my wedding , I promise you won't regret coming .'' Michiru begged still a bit dazed by the kiss .

_' I just told her i loved her and she still wants me there , dammit i thought she understood me ! What's up with the Michiru i knew once .' _Haruka just shook her head in disbelieve and turned around . Without thinking she walked away ignoring Michiru's pleads behind her .

_R&R W0w this is my first fic which needed such a long time before i updated it . Anyway as i said before the chapters are all going to be short and i wanted to thank_ **Azure** **rosebud** _for the tip about that spybot , Thanx ! And all other people who reviewed me , thanks and i hope you liked this chapter to0 , which was longer that the previous one !_


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 3 : **On the plane to stay ?**

I now was on the airport staring at the planes who flew away into the sky , the sky which always made me feel right and complete . But this time i didn't feel complete . Not even the wind spoke to me . Did i do the right thing ? now i looked at the ticket in her hand . Was it the right thing to do ? Was it fair to Michiru ? I mean this wedding was the most important thing to Michiru , she would be with Jack forever after this . Maybe i had to go . I will stand in the back not letting her know i'm there . I will watch her once more and then i leave . I wanna see her once more before i go .

I stood up and walked to a man who stood there watching at the planes too . I smiled at him . I heard he wanted to get on the same plane as i was about to get on to see his sick daughter but the plane was booked full . And who was i to deny that this man needed to see his child , maybe for the last time . Without saying anything i hand him my plane ticket and run away . He could use it now , i could always take another flight . I hear him yell ' thank you ' behind me and it felt so right . It felt just the same as it had always felt after me and Sailor Neptune saved an innocent . Michiru was Sailor Neptune and she was my lover in the past . But past is past , she isn't mine now , she now belongs to Jack and he will make her happy .

* * *

Michiru sat on the couch next to Jack smiling sadly . Jack was talking to her but she wasn't really listening . All she could think about was the conversation she and Haruka had this morning . Haruka loved her and she had just let her walk away . Now she thought about it everything seemed so stupid . They had both been scared that the other would not understand the others feelings and now Michiru was going to marry someone she didn't really love . Okay that was wrong . She loved Jack but she already loved Haruka first . It always had been Haruka , it just took her awhile to realise and now she had no idea of where Haruka was . Was Haruka going to be on her wedding ? Michiru had greats plans with the blonde tomboy . She wasn't going to let Haruka slip away again like she did before . Michiru had dreams at night of a life with Haruka . She knew it weren't just dreams , it were memories .

'' Michiru ! '' Jack suddenly yelled shaking Michiru out of her thoughts .'' Honey what's wrong , you are so quiet and i wonder if you even heard one thing i said .''

Honey ? It seemed so wrong when it came out of his mouth .'' Just nervous i guess .'' Michiru answered .'' I'm going to bed .'' She added and stood up but to her horror Jack stood up too .

'' Mind if i join you ? '' He asked making Michiru's stomach feel like a roller coaster which only turned and turned .

'' Uhgm , rather not .'' Was the answer .

'' Okay .'' Jack answered and kissed his fiancee on the lips .'' Goodnight Honey .''

'' Goodnight Ruka .'' Michiru whispered . And there it was . She said it ! How was she going to talk herself out of this .

'' Ruka ? '' Jack asked a little upset . He knew Michiru always called Haruka ' Ruka ' and just for the record he hated Haruka and if he could he would kill the damn woman . He now knew where he stood in this relation . No matter what he would do he would always be second in Michru's life .

'' Jack ...i ...''

'' It's okay .'' He whispered and kissed her again . '' Go to sleep now , we'll talk about this tomorrow .'' Michiru nodded and walked out of the livingroom .' _We both know what will happen and come of this ...'_

_R&R ...Another chapter is up ! please let me know what you think . I think this story will last two more chapters so ...REVIEW !_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 4 : **The wedding**

'' No Michiru , i need to know ! '' Jack yelled . He had enough of these games .'' Am i just to make Haruka jealous or do i really mean something to you !''

'' Jack please hear me ou...What ! If i wanted to make Haruka jealous then why would i marry you ! She is far beyond jealous , she's mad at me because i wanted her on my wedding ...the wedding that will take place ..WITH YOU ! '' Michiru yelled even though she knew it was wrong to say that . She did love him , but Haruka was so much more important and if this wedding would come between her and Haruka she wouldn't continue this , but she knew Haruka was going to be there even though Haruka didn't know it herself , she would be there .

'' You love her .'' Jack said sounding tired all of a sudden .'' I know you love me but i know you love her more .''

Michiru didn't know what to say . If Jack knew this then why did he ask her to marry him in the first place . '' Just admit it .'' Jack added and Michiru nodded before she even knew she did it . Shocked she looked up at him , he looked so hurt but he knew this would come eventually .

'' You know the wedding is this afternoon ? '' Jack asked as if Michiru suffered from Amnesia ( A/N : Amnesia what a beautiful word ! ). Michiru nodded again .

'' Jack i know this will sound so mean now but ...I need to continue this wedding , i know you must hate me now but if you love me ...then help me .''

Jack thought about it for a minute and nodded his head ' yes ' .Michiru smiled and hugged him .'' Thank you so much ! ''

' _Haruka you owe me ...' _He thought and hugged her back . He had lost her but he wished her luck with Haruka . He still couldn't believe that Haruka really could make Michiru happy but if his ex-fiancee believed in Haruka , he would believe in her too .

* * *

That afternoon all guests were gathered around in the big garden where the wedding would take place. Everybody was talking about it . 

Michiru looked around but there still wasn't any sign of the blonde . ' _This can't be happening , Ruka where are you ? '_ Michiru now started to worry Haruka wouldn't show up . Jack placed his hand on Michiru's shoulder causing her to look around .'' She'll come .'' Jack said smiling sadly .

'' I hope so .'' Michiru whispered and gazed back to watch if the blonde showed up already . Then out of nothing Joe jumped in front of Michiru . Joe was a good friend of Haruka , she wore a black tuxedo just like Jack and smiled even though Michiru could see it was a fake one . Joe was just like Haruka , a real tomboy who had a relationship with Michiru's best friend Shampoo .

'' Where's Haruka ? '' Michiru asked concerned .

'' You really thought she'd come , after you broke her heart like that ? '' Joe asked a little upset .'' I can't believe you are going to marry that ugly dumb and did i meantion ugly man ! ''

'' Joe , please . I'm not going to marry with him , I'm plannig to marry Haruka today .'' Michiru answered near tears.

Joe didn't know what to say and looked from Michiru to Jack .'' And you don't mind she loves Haruka and not you ? '' Joe asked curious . Jack just nodded . Ofcourse he did mind ! That stupid Joe !

'' Yay !'' Joe yelled doing a little dance causing all other guests to look at her .'' Yay , Jacksmack you are gone , yay ! You thought you won ! But now you are gone !'' Joe sang still dancing around .

'' Haruka , remember ?'' Michiru said making him stop with that stupid dance and that rather funny song .

'' Oh yeah , Haruka isn't coming ...She tookt he plane this morning , she's gone .'' Joe answered and Michiru fell on her knees crying . She was too late , Haruka was gone.

'' Ruka ..'' Michiru sobbed knowing she was too late . She and her stupid plans , if she just told Haruka she loved her too when Haruka confessed to her this wouldn't have happened .

R&R _Jup a real cliché but i liked it ! Just one more chapter to go ...What will happen ? Will Haruka show up ? Or is this the end for Haruka and Michiru ?Oh and Joe is not made up , It's a very close friend of mine who wanted a part in this story , so who am i to deny that ? So i dedicate this chapter to Joe !_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : the characters don't belong to me !

**Rushingwind : **No i don't have a friend named Shampoo , that would be fun , i meant Joe . I came up with Shampoo by reading other fanfiction about an another anime show , i only can't remember which one , but anyway thanks for reviewing , i know Jack is kind of a idiot isn't he !

**Air : **Dream on you Baka !

Chapter 5 : **The confusing ride of love**

the next moring ...

Well , she didn't show up eventually , so we just announced all the guests there wasn't going to be a wedding and went home and that's how i ended up here . I sigh looking at the ceiling . I missed my chances with Haruka and there was no one else to blame but me . If i just had noticed before i stupid i was being , then i would've been with Haruka now and probably married too ! I tried to call her many times but that didn't help much when she didn't pick up that damn phone . Maybe she didn't pick up because she thought i was going to be mad at her for not coming or maybe she expected that i was going to tell her how happily married i now was . But would she pick up if she knew i was going to ask her to come back because i loved her ? And would she come back ?

'' Where are you Ruka ? '' I ask no one in particular . I close my eyes trying to picture how it could've been if Haruka showed up . I can only find happiness in that imagenation. But there also was something i found out , Jack never loved me . If he did he would've tried harder to get me back . He just let me go that easily . I bet that if we got married we wouldn't survived a day .

Then something expected happened . I heard knocking on the door . Who the hell would visit me so early ? Well that question haunted my head to . I stood up from the couch and walked to the door . For a minute i hesitated . What if it was Jack coming to yell at her now he had a goodnight sleep and thought things over ? I sigh and decide to open up the door . If he was going to yell I deserved it . But when the door is fully open i see That familiar blonde stand in front of me .The one who i needed so much . Haruka .

'' Hi .'' I said feeling nervous all of a sudden .

'' Uhm ...'' It looked like Haruka couldn't find the words to say and i couldn't think of something either . I don't know how long we stood there just looking at eachother but when we both realised or current position i asked her in and she agreed . When we were inside it looked like Haruka was scaning the room as if someone else was here with me . But she wasn't at the wedding so she couldn't have known , did she ? Or was the reason she came back , she knew i didn't marry Jack ?

'' I heard about your wedding , I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out .''

Sorry ? She was sorry ? I guess she still didn't know why we didn't marry . But if she knew this so far ...No enough doubts . I had to tell her now before i was too late again !

'' Joe told me , the wedding was cancelled , may i ask why ? Was it because of what i did or was it because you wanted to make me feel guilty because i didn't come and now you are going to marry Jack another day when i'm there ?''

_' Joe and her big mouth , why couldn't she just blurted out that the wedding was cancelled bacause i love Haruka ? Oh i will never understand that girl .' _I shook my head and took Haruka's hands in mine .'' I did it becuase it isn't Jack i love Ruka . My heart already belongs to someone else . I saw the confused look in Haruka's eyes and smiled .' _Yeah you didn't see this one coming did you Ruka ? ' _

While Haruka stayed silent i decided to take my chances and kissed her . First she didn't kiss me back but i guess when she realised this was really happening she kissed me back . She wrapped her arms around me and soon the kiss wasn't innocent anymore but very passionate , i couldn't help myself to smile into the kiss . After awhile we parted again . The first thing i did when i opened my closed eyes was looking into her eyes . They were a bit dazed from the kiss but also full of disbelieve and i couldn't blame her . When i woke up this morning i didn't expect this either but i'm happy that fate had its ways because it eventually led me to my true love , My Haruka.

'' I love you .'' I whisper and tried to kiss her again but she held me back and for a moment i feared the worst but when she smiled that little bit of fear turned into something else . I don't know what it was . A strange feeling in my stomach but it wasn't sickness , okay maybe i was love sick , but who wouldn't be if you just kissed Haruka Tenoh?

'' You really know how to play with emotions .'' I hear her whisper on the background of my thoughts .'' I love you too .'' She then added and i feel her lips pressed to mine . And one day , maybe one day , i get to wear that beautiful dress again but this time the wedding will go on !

The End !

_R&R well people let me know what you think and everybody who reviewed me on this story : Thanks , it really kept me going !And now when i look back at this story i noticed it was the longest chapter i wrote for this story , wow and i thought all chapters were going to be like the first one , hell i proved myself wrong !_


End file.
